Hot chocolate
by jafly707
Summary: A short little one shot about Winston and a potential love interest.


_**A/N :**__ So this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction and I was inspired by a little Idea I had. I've been a bit of a lurker on this site over the last few months as new girl has well and truly taken over my life. _

_So this is basically a little one shot I thought of after seeing many people's wish for them to give Winston a love interest. It is set after cooler as said love interest is the neighbour whose coat Nick had stolen. Also just so I can set the first part in the morning, Winston now has a daytime radio show instead of his early morning one._

_I hope you enjoy and any feedback would be awesome and greatly appreciated _

Another day, another argument, Winston was getting sick of the constant sounds of Nick and Jess' arguments. He really just wished they'd get over themselves and just get together like everyone knew was going to happen. He heard both of them yell that "they can't stand" each other as their doors slammed and just sighed to himself.

"They're both so stupid" he laughed to no-one in particular.

As he entered the kitchen he could tell by the smell of what was most probably "the most expensive aftershave from the foothills of the alps" that Schmidt had already scarped to avoid their rowing roommates. He decided Schmidt probably had the right idea and grabbed his gym bag and headed off to the gym, as it had now become his safe place from this world of "Ness".

It's a funny thing, he thought to himself, that someone who hated mornings like himself, loved going to the gym right after getting up. He thought it might be to do with just getting out in the morning, but he now knew he just loved having pretty much all the equipment to himself as there was rarely anybody else there at this hour. Not that he wanted to use all the equipment, but after this last month or so in the loft since Nick and Jess kissed and there had been constant arguments he was happy to get some peace and quiet, and him getting back in to his old athlete body was just an added bonus.

On this particular day in the gym he wasn't alone. There was a woman at the back running on the treadmills. She was a bit above average height, athletic build, had blond hair and though he couldn't place why, she looked extremely familiar to him. Without realising he was walking to the treadmills, and before he had time to think and turn away, she'd noticed him walking over so now it would be even more awkward if he was to walk away. And so, he began his workout.

"If you don't mind me asking, do I know you? You just seem really familiar" He asked before he even noticed he'd opened his mouth and with more nonchalance than he thought he was capable of. He had no idea if this was confidence coming from the adrenaline produced by his work out, or whether it was plain stupidity brought on by being awake at 6am.

"Wait you're that guy from 4D aren't you? The one who lives with the douche, the pixie, and the man child who stole my coat?" She replied with a voice that seemed unnaturally awake for 6am.

"I'm Christie, I live across the hall in 4B" she continued.

"I knew you looked familiar!" he half shouted before lowering his voice looking embarrassed "I mean I guessed I might know you or something. Hi, I'm Winston." he mumbled "what was that whole pixie and douche thing about" He recovered.

"Well since I didn't know your names, I came up with nicknames for you and your roommates"

"That actually sums them up pretty perfectly" he mused with a nod "So does that mean I have a nickname?"

"Yeah"

"You gonna tell me what it is?"

"Okay, hot chocolate." She said staring him defiantly straight in the eye.

"Oh…"

He could feel something change with her assured answer, there was a newfound tension, and though he liked it, he couldn't handle it.

"So, Christie, what brings you to the gym at 6am?" He rambled out.

She gave a small half-laugh before answering.

"Well, where do I begin? Yesterday my now ex-boyfriend found out I used to play professional ball in Croatia, and he said he couldn't date someone who could beat him at anything. So, I did what any normal person would do, I followed him all night, beating him at everything he did like; driving home, calling the cops running away from the cops. So yeah I haven't slept in 27 hours and I decided coming here might tire me out, let's just say it hasn't worked. So how'd you end up here?"

"Strangely enough that doesn't even sound weird to me" Winston said both truthfully and confused. "And let's just say the pixie and the man-child have too many relationship problems to be near the two of them and their shouting at this time in the morning"

"Exactly why I don't live with roommates"

"Good call. You know I used to play a little pro ball myself over in Latvia."

"You only made it to Latvia, tough break man"

"What's wrong with Latvia?!"

"Nothing, just pro in Latvia is like amateur in Croatia."

"Really?! So you won't be too scared to play some pickup and prove it then" He questioned staring her off.

"Well I wouldn't want to embarrass you, but seeing as you asked for it lets go chocolate!" she said before sprinting down to the courts.

"OH IT IS ON!" he shouted before running after her.

Winston had no idea why, but he felt nervous. He knew he was good at basketball and could win this so why would he…. It was her! She was doing this to him! But how? Why? When? He had no idea at all what was happening but he realised he really didn't care about trying to beat her, he just wanted to talk to her.

Just as they were about to play he realised this.

"Hey Christie, instead of pickup, do you maybe want to get a coffee or something?" He managed to push out with his eyes half closed.

"Thank god I Thought you'd never ask!

They grabbed their bags and walked out of the courts shoulder to shoulder. Christie smiled and looked up at Winston.

"You know instead of getting Coffee, could we get some hot chocolate? It's my favourite"

She let her words hang in the air for a moment.

"I love the sound of that" He replied with what he was sure was the single most goofy smile ever done before reaching down and intertwining his free hand with Christie's own.


End file.
